How to conduct effective carbon dioxide handling, sequestration, and conversion are important questions facing our world today. Solutions range from reduction of carbon dioxide produced in the first place, to storage underground, to catalytic conversion of carbon dioxide into hydrocarbons in processing plants. A solution that effectively sequesters and converts carbon dioxide simultaneously, without catalysts, is needed.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,562,708, to Cogliandro, et al., teaches a method and apparatus for capture and sequestration of carbon dioxide and extraction of energy from large land masses during and after extraction of hydrocarbon fuels or contaminants using energy and critical fluids. The present disclosure differs from this prior art disclosure in that the prior art disclosure does not convert the carbon dioxide to hydrocarbons. This prior art disclosure is pertinent and may benefit from the devices disclosed herein and is hereby incorporated for reference in its entirety for all that it teaches.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,077,199, to Vinegar, et al., teaches in situ thermal processing of an oil reservoir formation. The present disclosure differs from this prior art disclosure in that the prior art disclosure produces hydrocarbons through Fischer Tropsch synthesis, requiring carbon monoxide and catalysts. At no point does the prior art disclosure discuss conversion of carbon dioxide into hydrocarbons utilizing spent formations. This prior art disclosure is pertinent and may benefit from the devices disclosed herein and is hereby incorporated for reference in its entirety for all that it teaches.